A Redhead Cinderella
by LAIXYM
Summary: This is a new adventure for a red hair modern Cinderella. She is kind and lovely as usual. But this time, Cinderella is not just waiting for the prince to change the life for her. Cinderella is a brave young lady who takes actions to against the school bullying.


Once upon time, there was a little girl, named Cinderella, living in a beautiful little town named Meridian in the United States. She was always grateful to be a lucky girl living in the happiest family in the world, a gentle and considerate mother and a knowledgeable and hard-working father. Even though it was never a wealthy family, the parents tried the best to treat their lovely daughter like a princess. And the lovely princess got the long and beautiful red hair from her mother. It looked gorgeous in the bright sun shine. Everyone could not stop praising how pretty the hair was, when they saw the cute Cinderella with that wonderful hair.

Unfortunately, Cinderella's mother passed away when little Cinderella was nine years old. The last words her mother told her, "My love, I cannot be with you anymore. But I hope my cute girl will be brave and kind, and mom will be a star in the sky only shining for you." Cinderella's father was buried in grief for years because of the tragedy. Indulging in drinks was his way to escape from the deep sadness. He was too addicted to the past happiness. He forgot his love girl still needed to be taken care of. Since Cinderella's childhood she had to learn how to take care of herself and her distressed father. Even Cinderella had to bear lots of extra responsibilities for the whole family, our kind-hearted Cinderella never blamed her father. She knew that her father was trapped by love, the true and deep love in her father and mother's hearts. She was just as sad as her poor father. It also took a long time for poor Cinderella to finally face the fact that her loved mother left their family. The only positive thing was the mother's words magically cured Cinderella of the grief and accompanied her through the darkest times, "I hope my cute girl will be brave and kind, and mom will be a star in the sky only shining for you." Every time when she was depressed or upset, she always stared at the bright stars. Those soft light of stars made her feel warm in the heart. It seemed like her mother was there again. Because Cinderella believed that her mother was also looking at her from the other side of the sky through those shining stars. Sometimes, she also whispered to the tranquil stars about all the happy and sad moments. This was her only way to share her life with mother who went to the far away land. Spending time on the peaceful and mysterious night with the twinkle stars could calm Cinderella down from any agitation or sorrow.

As the time went by, the cute little Cinderella bloomed into a lovely young lady. However, the ruthless world never treated her as a princess anymore. It was the time that Cinderella started high school, and he bully started swallowing her life. It all began from the twin sisters in Cinderella's class, Tina and Rina. Tina and Rina had been living in others compliment after puberty. They had the beautiful blonde hair with slender bodies and always kept perfect smile. Their wonderful appearances attracted many boys' hearts. However, the extreme vanity in their hearts turned lovely angels into cold-hearted devils. They were jealous about anything or anyone which was just a little bit prettier than them. Although compared with the poor Cinderella, they seemed more like the real princesses. Cinderella was still the harsh thorn in those princesses' sides because of the red hair. They hated it. Every time they heard or saw anyone acclaimed about the hair, they were simmering with jealousy. Even Tina and Rina used to be the best childhood mates of Cinderella, the envy in their hearts made them turned back on Cinderella when they were supposed to support her to overcome her hard times. Picking up on Cinderella was their way to unleash the envy. They regarded all the misfortune of Cinderella's life as laughing stocks with no respect. When the grief-stricken father had one illness after another for years after the death of Cinderella's mother, the life for Cinderella family's was harder up. The patched up clothes and shoes with holes were the only things Cinderella would wear. Tina named Cinderella the "La Pauper", when they found out the first patch on her dress in junior high. Any type of sufferings in Cinderella's life were the laughing stocks of the twin sisters for mocking her. From this nickname, things started becoming out of control.

At the beginning, it was only calling the nickname. Then, Tina instigated other classmates to bully Cinderella. Kevin and Brian were the most active members who harassed Cinderella a lot by the devil sisters' orders. Kevin and Brian considered themselves as the "special cool kids", who were able to hang out with the most popular and pretty girls at school. Making fun about a nameless pauper was definitely worth it. Throwing away Cinderella's lunch bag; drawing meaningless marks on her notebooks, or making fun of her outfits were their daily tasks. No matter any the lackey who listened to the sisters threw the nasty jokes on Cinderella, they bursted out laughing. And Tina and Rina were always standing on the side with the symbolic sneer looking on their pretty face. In the heartless sisters' minds, they enjoyed all the moments that Cinderella was at a loss as to what to do. There were a lots of classmates witnessing all, but none stepped out for Cinderella. Because the bystanders did not want to be the next target of the sisters.

Cinderella also thought about revenge when the harassments constantly hurt her. She was heart-broken. She could not believe her best friends actually turned back on her. However, she was never able to set out for getting back on Tina and Rina. Inside of Cinderella, she still deeply believed that there might be one day that her old friends would realize what they did to her were all mistakes. And because of Cinderella's mother's words, "to be a kind and brave girl", Cinderella always tried her best to be kind and lenient with them. She was not willing to hurt any of her friends.

However, the heartless twin only thought kind Cinderella as a weak coward never dare to against them. There was one day as usual, Tina and Rina yelled Cinderella's nickname in the hallway and deliberately run into her. The crew giggled loudly. But Tina and Rina was not satisfied with these old jokes any more. Then Rina had a sudden inspiration and hit upon an idea, the most evil idea ever. She ordered Kevin to cut off some of Cinderella's gorgeous hair. She loved to see that Cinderella being panic. In the library, Kevin made his way to approach Cinderella noiselessly. The poor Cinderella was paying attention on her books. She did not notice what was going on. When she heard the little noisy made by a scissor, it was already too late. A bind of the red hair had been cut off from Cinderella's ponytail. She was frightened. She turned back and her eyes popped with terror. She screamed and pushed Kevin with all her strength. Cinderella never thought Tina and Rina would really reach this far. The tear streamed down. She stared back at the twins. They contemptuously smiled to Cinderella with no regret with what they just did. A louder giggle was bursted in the crew. Cinderella ran away.

That was a tough night for Cinderella. That scornful smile repeated in her mind again. She asked herself about why they did this to her, but she never could figure out. Tina and Rina knew how much Cinderella cherished her hair since childhood. In Cinderella's heart, her red hair was the last gift from her mother. Nothing could be more precious than the hair. She sat mute, speechless, gazing into the tranquil sky. Under the soft lights, mother's final words kept ringing in Cinderella's ears. The tears was well up in Cinderella's eyes. She realized that she needed to be brave, which was the only way to stop the meaningless bullying. She finally understood that the heartless bullies were not deserved her kind heart. Wiping away the tear, Cinderella finally made up her mind. She picked a pen and wrote a letter to the old friends. In the letter, Cinderella wrote:

"Dear Tina and Rina:

How are you? We had been a long time never talking with each other. I never thought I need to communicate with my friends in this way. Unfortunately, this might be the only way you two will listen to me. Tina and Rina, I do not know what was going on between our friendships. I don't know why you guys are doing this to me. Where were those jokes all coming from? If I did anything wrong, tell me, you know that I am always willing to change for my friends.

Tina, do you remember my ten year-old birthday? We were talking all night long. You and Rina knew that was my first birthday without my mom's company. You did not want to be feeling lonely. I always remember how happy we were that night. And I was so grateful that I had you as my friends. Rina, we used to love plaiting each other's hair, right? That was a lot of fun. My never could make the pretty braids like you, but you was always encouraging me. We were such good friends.

I believe you should not forgot how much I love my hair as while. You know what the hair mean to me, right? I always told you that was the only treasure my mother left for me. But what did you do? I knew that was your idea. I knew all of those were your ideas. You knew what, I always told myself those were just jokes, and you were never mean that. But I think I am wrong this time. It seems like I am the only one believe we are still friends.

It seems that you love my red hair a lot. Therefore, I decided to give it to you as a gift. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, I almost forget there is the last thing I would like you to know. It is about what happened in the library yesterday. I just want to remind you that will be the last chance that I allow this kind of thing happened on me. From now on, if the same thing occur again, don't blame me for being unfriendly to you.

Hope you have a wonderful life.

An Old Friend"

Next morning, Tina found a well decorated box in her locker, and an anonymous letter was on the top of the box. Tina and Rina immediately realized who was wrote the letter when they open the letter. The more they read it, the paler they were. When they finally opened the box. There was a bind of well braided red hair. Twin sisters was shrill screamed. Tina viciously threw the box on the ground and ran away. The story of the letter was rapidly circulated in the school. Everyone was talking about it. The pretty braided hair was even hanged on the wall right next to the twins' lockers. Tina and Rina were out of range when they found out. They ran to Cinderella. Tina quickly raised her hand trying to slap Cinderella. Before Cinderella took any actions, Tina had been stopped. Who was this brave person? That was one of the bystanders, who stepped in.


End file.
